Grumpee
by Glow60
Summary: Something terrible happens to Grumpee and one of his grandchildren. Will the others be able to reach them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Grumpee**

By Glow60

 _Summary – Something terrible happens to Grumpee and one of his grandchildren. Will the others be able to reach them in time?_

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In this story, before anyone says anything I am making Gibbs age closer to Mark Harmon's age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was the last day of June; Gibbs was down in the basement finishing up his latest project. He steps back and admires his work. He smiles because he knows his grandchildren are going to love it. He just can't wait for them to see it.

Moments later he hears footsteps. He looks up and watches as Tony and McGee descend the stairs. Tony is the first one to speak, "Oh Gibbs…they are going to love this. I can't wait for them to see it…especially my little boy."

McGee walks around it. He smiles, "I remember asking my dad for one of these when I was a kid. My dad told me it wasn't going to happen. He says there is no reason to buy or build something that we would have to leave behind in a couple of months."

Tony looks at his friend, "Alright poor little McSadStory…we got to get this up to the camp before tonight so we can put it back together again."

McGee becomes angry, "Tony…you promised to stop calling me those names."

"No…I promised…not to call you names in front of the children."

Gibbs head slaps both of them and tells them, "Albright boys…we don't have time for this little bickering. I promised my grandbabies the next time they were up at the camp I was going to have a special surprise waiting for them. Now…help me dismantle this so we can put it in the truck and take it up to the camp. Don't forget, we have a two hour drive ahead of us."

It was four hours later…the three men step back and admire their work. Tony smiles, "Gibbs…we did good."

Gibbs looks at the younger man, "What do you mean by we? If I remember correctly…I made this all by myself."

"Oh come on Gibbs…your not going to give us dads at least a little itsy bitsy credit for helping you to dismantle and putting it back together again."

Gibbs holds up his index finger in front of the younger man's face, "All right…I will give you both credit for helping me put it back together but that is all and DiNozzo…I better not hear from my grandchildren later telling me how you built this and I helped you. Do I make myself clear…DiNozzo?"

Tony just nods his heads. As soon as Gibbs walks away, Tony turns to McGee and winks.

Gibbs stops and turns around. Finally he yells, "Are you two just going to just stand there or are you going to help me get the cabin ready for your wives and kids?"

For the next couple of hours the three men worked side-by-side cleaning and fixing what needed to be fixed. When they were finished they headed into town to do some grocery shopping so they can stock up the refrigerator and shelves. After they returned to the cabin and put everything away Gibbs had just enough time to do a little fishing. When he had caught enough fish, Tony and McGee cleaned the fish while he made dinner. After dinner, the three men just sat out on the porch and watched the sunset. They went to bed early because they knew they were going to have a long day ahead of them.

Early the next morning three SUVs drove up the dirt road. Gibbs, Tony and McGee were standing outside waiting to help them. As soon as the cars stopped, Tony and McGee went to greet their wives and children. Abby and Burt stepped out of the third car. Gibbs hugs Abby and shakes Burt's hand. When he is finished greeting them he opens the back door and helps his granddaughter DeeDee out of her carseat. Gibbs picks her up. He hugs and kisses her on the forehead.

Seconds later little Abby, Johnny and LJ run toward him. He picks each one of them up and hugs. He notices one of his grandbabies is missing. "Where's little Tony?"

Zoe grins, "Would you believe all the way up he was just a little chatterbox and I couldn't get him to stop talking. As I pulled into your driveway he finally falls asleep."

Gibbs just grins.

Zoe reaches to open the door but Gibbs asks her if he can do it instead so she steps back. Gibbs looks inside and sees the sleeping child. He unbuckles the little boy and lifts him out of the carseat. He then gently carries his precious little grandson inside and lays him down on his bed. He smiles as he covers the little boy with a blanket. He stays there for a few seconds and then heads outside to help the others with the rest of the unpacking.

While they were lugging everything inside, the children were playing out in the front. Gibbs was now glad he had put the playset in the back of the log cabin because he didn't want any of his grandchildren to see their surprise until they were all there. So for the next couple of hours it was Delilah's job to keep the children entertained while the rest of them finished the unpacking and put their things away.

When it was almost time for lunch, the adult Tony announces that he is going to make lunch. He wants to make something he knows the children would like and would have fun with. He tells them he is going to make pizza. The children start yelling and clapping their hands because they knew they were going to get to help make their own individual pizza.

At the time, the others didn't know it but Tony had an ulterior motive. His little boy is still asleep. He is hoping between the noises and the smells his little one will wake up. His plan works because a few minutes later, he hears, "Daddy…I want pizz…za too."

Tony turns and sees his little boy walking toward him. He picks his little boy up and helps into his highchair. The father kneels down next to son and asks, "Little man…what kind of pizza do you want?"

Little Tony doesn't even have to think about it. He already knows what he wants. It's his daddy's and his favorite, "Pepepepy…roni, saus…age and extra cheeeese."

The father smiles, "You got it little man. Now you just sit here, while Daddy goes to work."

It didn't take long for Tony to get everything ready; he places the ingredients for the pizzas and the individual pizza dough on the table. He leaves it up to the adults to help the children with their pizzas.

Tony now turns his attention back to his little boy and helps him to put his favorite pizza toppings on the pizza dough. When they are finished, little Tony laughs when he sees a smiley face made from pepperoni on his pizza. Zoe takes the pizza away and places it in the oven along with the others. The little boy claps his hands.

Now that the pizzas are in the oven, the father grins as Gibbs walks into the kitchen. The older man pours himself a coffee and sits down next to the highchair without the little boy even noticing him.

Tony grins and whispers into his son's ear. Little Tony turns and sees his Grump…ee. He reaches out for the older man to pick him up. As Gibbs take him out of his chair, little Tony decides to put his messy hands on his grandfather's cheeks. Little Tony giggles when he sees the pizza sauce on the Grump…ee's cheeks. Gibbs touches his cheeks and sees sauce on his fingers. He takes that sauce and rubs it on the little boy's cheeks. Everyone else starts laughing. Seconds later, Zoe hands Gibbs some napkins so the grandfather can clean both him and his grandson's face.

While the children's pizzas were in the oven, Tony starts working on the pizzas for the adult. It turns out Tony is really good at making pizza but nobody ever knew it until after he married Zoe. She was the one who let the cat out of the bag. Once everyone found out Tony's pizza closet secret they all insisted that he make them pizza whenever they were up at the cabin.

When the children's pizzas were finally done, Tony took them out of the oven and sets them down on the counter to let them cool for a few minutes. Zoe and Abby made all the children sit at the children's table and when their pizzas were cool enough the adults set each one of pizza in front of their maker. Gibbs helps little Tony back into his highchair. The older man cuts little Tony's pizza into smaller piece so it will make it much easier for him to handle.

While the children ate, the adults ate a salad that Delilah had made for them earlier. By the time they were finished eating their salad Tony's pizzas were ready. The lunch went well and everyone enjoyed it. After lunch it was time to take all the children outside to see the special surprise that was waiting for them.

The adults stood back and watch to see with their children were going to do. McGee's twin boys headed straight to the fort and start playing inside it. Little Abby and DeeDee ran toward the pink clubhouse. Little Tony just stood there staring at them. Tony and Zoe look at each other and wonder why their little boy didn't seem as excited as the others. Before they could say anything, Gibbs walks toward the little boy.

"Tony…what's the matter?"

The little boy turns and looks at Gibbs, "Where mine?"

"Where is your what?"

"Grump...ee…they have houses…were mine?"

Gibbs' heart went out to the little boy because he knew little Tony always felt left out. Every time they had these family gatherings, his sister Abby wanted to play with DeeDee. McGee's twins were a couple of years older than little Tony so they didn't want to play with him because they thought he was a baby. Gibbs turns his attention back to the little boy, "Tony…I made the playset for everyone."

The little boy looks at the other kids playing. "No…not mine."

Gibbs took the little boy's hand, "Tony…come with me…I have something I made just for you."

He leads the little boy to the other side of the playset. The little boy puts his hand up to his mouth and covers it. He starts jumping up and down.

"Tony…do you know what kind of car it is?"

The little boy nods as he keeps jumping up and down and repeating himself, "Yah…red…red Ferrrareeered…red…red Ferrrareee Just…just like Mag…num Peee… red…red Ferrrareee Just…just like Mag…num Peee…I."

Gibbs smiles as he helps the little boy into his car swing. Once the little boy is seated and strapped in, little Tony immediately grabs the toy steering wheel and begins making revving noises. Gibbs grins as he pushing the car a little.

A few seconds later, the little boy's father joins in. Tony kneels down next to his son. He moves back just a little to so he can get a better look at the car swing. He finally asks, "Hey Gibbs…do you think you can make me one of these?"

Little Tony giggles, "Daddy…you too big. You break it."

The father starts tickling the little son. "What do you mean I am too big and I'm going to break it?"

The little boy continues to giggle as he tells his daddy to stop it.

Gibbs stands up and heads to the porch. As he sits down in his favorite rocking chair, he can still hear the father and son talking about red Ferraris and Magnum P.I. He laughs to himself maybe he should have made the father a car swing too.

After a while, little Tony started to get tired of it, his daddy picks his little boy up and carries to the porch. Tony sits down on one of the rockers and places his little boy on his lap. He looks down and can see his little boy is fighting to stay awake. He turns his little boy around so his son's head can rest on his chest. Within seconds the little boy closes his eyes and goes right to sleep. Zoe was going to take him inside but Tony stops her. It wasn't often he gets to hold his little boy like this.

Gibbs who had been watching Tony with his son finally turns his attention to Abby. He had been noticing her seeking smiles to her husband and Burt kept returning them to her.

Finally Gibbs asks, "Okay…Abs spill it."

She looks as the older man, "What do you mean? Spill what?"

"Abby…I have been notices the way you and Burt keep smiling at each other. What's going on between the two of you?"

Abby grin got even bigger, "Okay…seeing Tony with his little boy…I really can't kept the secret anymore. Burt and I are going to have another baby."

At that moment everyone started congratulating them. When they were finished, Gibbs asks, "Well…Abby are you going to tell us the due date or are you going to keep us guessing?"

Abby grins, "The baby is due in late December. Who knows maybe we will have a Christmas baby?"

 _Early the next morning…_

After breakfast, Gibbs decides to take his grandchildren on a nature walk. Last year little Tony was just too young to go with them. This year, Gibbs thinks it is time for his littlest grandchild to join them. The adult Tony invites himself to go alone just incase his little one gets too tired to walk. It was a good thing he did because halfway around the pond, little Tony was starting to get tired and cranky. Tony picks his son up and places him on his shoulders.

A few minutes later, little Abby and DeeDee both start screaming. The children and the adults run toward them.

Gibbs is the first to reach them, "Abby…DeeDee was is it."

The girls point to the some tall grass. Gibbs smiles when he sees what they are screaming about, "It's just a praying mantis."

Little Abby shakes head, "No it's a big…big bug and it's going to bite me."

Gibbs picks up the mantis in his hand and holds it in front of him. "See…it doesn't bite."

Neither of the little girls is convinced. Finally he says, "DiNozzo get over here and show these them there is nothing to be afraid about this little bug."

The father's green eyes get real big, "Gibbs…I…I am not sure I want to do that."

"DiNozzo…its just a little bug."

Tony stares at it for a few seconds before he says, "Yah but it's a really…really big little bug."

Gibbs continues to stare at him. Tony looks at Gibbs and then he looks at his little daughter and DeeDee. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of them so he holds out his hand. Gibbs grins as Tony closes his eyes. Tony can now feel the thing crawling on his hand. He waits for a few seconds but nothing happens so he finally opens his eyes. He is both relieved and happy when the big little bug flies away.

The trip around the pond takes them a little over an hour. When they return to the cabin, the children ran to play on the playset. Tony stays with the children while Gibbs heads inside to help with the food.

Today their plans were to stay at the cabin and have nice cookout and play a little game of baseball with the kids. Around noon the food was ready. They had burgers, hotdogs, fries, corn and salad. For desert they were going to have watermelon. When they were finished eating they cleaned up the area and put the leftovers away.

Now it was time for the baseball game. The girls were going to play against the boys. The losing team was going to do the dishes for the rest of the week. Abby volunteers to keep score, while Gibbs umpire the game and little Tony was going to be his assistant.

Gibbs flips a coin and the boys are up first. Delilah tosses the ball gently so it easy for the children to hit it. Johnny hits the ball and they all start yelling for him to run to first place. LJ is right after him and he repeats what his twin brother did.

When the men are up, Gibbs makes them play on their knees. Burt is up next. He hits the ball but Zoe is able to catch it. McGee is right after him but gets tag out before he makes it to first base. Tony is up next. He hits the ball pretty hard and Zoe misses catching it. While Johnny and LJ make it all the way home, Tony is jump on by little Abby, DeeDee and even little Tony. He never makes it to first base because Zoe finally retrieves the ball and tags him out. When he complains to Gibbs about the interference, the older man said he was busy tying his shoes and didn't see anything. The score is now two to nothing with the boys in the lead.

The girls are finally up. Tony tosses the ball gently to his little daughter but she misses. It takes two more tosses before she finally hits it. Tony and the others start yelling for her to run to first base. DeeDee is up next, she hits the ball and runs to first base and Zoe has to yell for little Abby to run to the next base. Delilah is next up and she hits the ball and advances to first plate while the little girls are encourage to run to their next bases. The bases are now loaded and Zoe is up next. Zoe hits the ball and McGee misses catching it. It falls to the ground right next to little Tony and the little boy picks it up. Tony yells for his son to bring the ball to him. Delilah yells for little Tony not too.

The little boy looks at both his daddy and then the pleading Delilah. The father smiles as he holds out his hands waiting for his little one to toss the ball to him. The smile goes away when he realizes his little boy isn't going to do it. Seconds later, the little boy runs in the opposite direction. Tony runs after him. He trips as he is trying to catch his little boy. He still manages to grab his little boy. Tony hears the girls yelling. He turns and watches as Zoe runs home. The score is now four to two with the girls leading.

Tony turns his attention back to his little one. He turns over onto his back and places the little boy on his stomach. He starts tickling his little boy as he calls him a traitor. Little Tony just giggles.

The father finally asks son why he didn't give him the ball.

Little Tony smiles, "Mommy…makes cake."

Tony laughs and hugs his little boy. He knows there was no way he could compete with cake because cake will always win.

He finally stands up and picks his little boy up. He sits him down on his shoulders. The two head back to join the others.

They played two more innings. The game finally ended in a tie.

 _ **The Fourth of July…**_

The plan today was to spend the whole day at the county fair in a nearby town and then later that night they would watch the fireworks. The adult Abby who was the most excited about it had even talked Gibbs into coming with them. They each took their own car just incase one of them wanted to leave early.

Just before nightfall Gibbs decides he had had enough and wants to go back to the cabin. He tells the others he is leaving and he offers to take any of the children that want to go back with him. All the children wanted to stay except for little Tony. He wanted to go back with his Grumpee.

As Gibbs was driving back to the cabin, he decides to take a shortcut at the very last minute. This road was less traveled but it would get them home quicker. He couldn't have driving more then three miles when a deer ran out into the middle of the road. Gibbs swerved to avoid hitting it and loses control. The truck goes down a steep embankment. It turns over several times before it finally rights itself. Seconds later there is nothing but silence and darkness…

 _I hope you enjoyed?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grumpee**

By Glow60

 _Something terrible happens to Grumpee and one of his grandchildren. Will the others be able to reach them in time?_

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In this story, before anyone says anything I am making Gibbs age closer to Mark Harmon's age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _ **CHAPTER 2…**_

It was around ten p.m. when the three SUVs pull onto the dirt road. They were surprise when they didn't see Gibbs' truck or any lights on in the cabin. Tony immediately got out of the car and heads inside the log cabin. Seconds later he returns outside and says, "They're not here." He pulls out his smart phone and tries to call Gibbs but received no answer.

McGee uses his phone to try and ping Gibbs' phone but he doesn't get a signal.

Tony calls 911 and the search begins…

 _ **As The Sun Begins To Rise…**_

As little Tony wakes up he realizes he is still in his carseat. He tries to move but his arm hurts. He then tries to call his mommy and realizes he is in his grumpee's truck. He can see the back of his grumpee's head. He tries calling to him but when Gibbs didn't answer the little boy begins to cry.

Gibbs, who had been knocked unconscious during the crash, slowly wakes up when he hears his little grandson crying. He is confused and doesn't understand why Tony or Zoe won't go to their little boy. When the little boy's cries continue Gibbs fights to wake up. He tries to turn toward the little boy but he is in a lot of pain and he can't move. He looks down and sees his lower body is pinned under the steering wheel. He tries to lift the steering wheel but it won't budge. He finally gives up and looks into the rear view mirror. He can see his grandchild is in stress. Finally he asks, "Tony…Tony are you okay?"

The little boy just keeps crying.

Gibbs tries again, "Tony…b…baby…p…please answer me. Are you okay?"

Finally he hears, "Grump…ee I not baby. I Ton…nee."

Even with all the pain he was in, the grandfather can't help but grin just a little. Finally Gibbs says, "T…Tony I…I am sorry. I promise I won't call you…you baby anymore. Tony…can…can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere?"

The little boy looks at himself. His arm hurts and looks dirty. He raises it just a little so he can get a better look. He tries to rub the dark bluish spot off but it hurts for him to touch it. "Grump…ee…I have boo boo on my arm."

Gibbs closes he's eyes for a few seconds and hopes the pain in his head will pass. Finally the pain seems to ease up just a little, "Tony…is it bleeding?"

Little Tony lifts his arm to show his grumpee. "No blood…but hurts me."

Gibbs is relieved when he sees his grandson is able to move his arm because at least that means the arm isn't broken, "Good…can you unbuckle your seatbelt?"

The little boy's eyes widen, "Mommy said only mommies or daddies can do that."

Gibbs smiles just a little, "Tony…I…I think your mommy will be okay if you do it this one time."

It takes the little boy several attempts before he finally releases the buckle. "I did it Grump…ee."

"Good boy…Tony do you think you can come up here with grumpee?"

The little boy slowly makes his way to the front passenger's seat. He looks at his grumpee and can tell he is hurt bad. "Grump…ee got boo boo too? Will you be kay?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how he was bad. He wasn't sure if anything was broken or not because the lower part of his body was numb. "Yes...I…I will be okay."

"Mommy…kiss my boo boos make better."

Gibbs smiles…as he points to his cheek, "Maybe if you kiss…me right here I will feel much better."

The little boy kisses his grumpee on the cheek. Gibbs smiles, "I already feel…much better…thank you."

The little boy shyly smiles…

Gibbs reaches for his cellphone but realizes it is not clipped to his belt anymore. He looks around but don't see it. He looks at his grandson and asked, "Tony can you look around and see if you can find Grump…ee's cellphone?"

The little boy slips off the seat and looks around. Finally he raises his good hand, "Grump…ee I no see phone. How are you going to call mommy and daddy?"

"We won't have too, I am pretty sure Uncle Tim and Aunt Ab…Abby can trace the signal and find us." Gibbs was hoping his was right for his grandson sake.

With not much to do at the moment Gibbs spots a brown paper bag on the floor. "Tony…are you hungry?"

The little boy nods his head.

Gibbs smiles because he was so glad he had stopped by the concession stand and bought two sandwiches and two cans of juice for them before he left the fair. "Tony…can you get me that bag down there on the floor?"

The little boy picks up the bag and hands it to his grumpee. Gibbs looks inside and is relieved to see the sandwiches and two slightly damaged cans of juice. He opens one of the cans and takes a sip from it. He then hands the can to his grandson. He unwraps one sandwich. He gives part of it to his grandson and he takes a little piece off of the rest of it. He wraps it back up and places it back into the bag just in case they are not found right away.

While his grandson is eating, Gibbs turns his attention to his surroundings; he could tell they were about fifty feet down an embankment. There was a lot of foliage and he knows nobody was going to be able to see them from the road…

Meanwhile just several miles away, Delilah is watching the children. Abby is monitoring the search parties from her computer, while Zoe is working with the locale LEOs. Tony, McGee, Burt and some of the local LEOs are searching the roadways between the fairgrounds and the cabin. At one point one of the patrol cars drives right passed the area where the crash accrued.

As the search continues, some were beginning to think this was not just an accident. Some believe it could be a kidnapping or something worst. Even though Gibbs had left NCIS a few years back there were still some people out there who would still love to get their hands a hold of him. As for little Tony both his parents had put many people away and there could be someone who wants revenge by kidnapping their little boy.

As it starts to get dark; the search parties are called off until the next morning. Zoe calls Tony to let him know but the father refuses to stop. He told her he was going to search a little longer. When McGee and Burt heard Tony was still looking they both agreed to stay out there as long as Tony was going to do it.

Several miles away, Gibbs could barely make out the silhouette form of little his grandson. He could sense the little boy was scare but trying to be brave at the same time. Earlier Gibbs had asked the little boy to go into the back seat and bring his jacket to him. Gibbs opens his arms and tells the little boy to come sit on his late. Little Tony does as he asks. Gibbs hugs and kisses him on the top of the head. He tells the little boy to stay with him. He covers the little boy with his jacket. He wants to keep little Tony warm and safe. It wasn't long before he could feel the little body relax. He knew his grandchild was now asleep in his arms.

As Gibbs holds his grandson he couldn't help but think back on the first time he every held this little boy. He loved all his grandchildren but he will always have special spot in his heart for this little one.

 _ **Two Years Ago…Four Months…**_

 _The adult Tony was out of the country at the time. Zoe was eight months pregnant and little Abby had just turned three. A very powerful hurricane was on its way up the eastern coast. There was talk it might miss DC but they still might get some of the heavy rains and strong winds. Gibbs had Zoe and little Abby stay with him. He felt his house was much safer then the high-rise they were living in at the time._

 _As the hurricane moves closer to DC, the rain and the wind began to pick up. Gibbs, Zoe and little Abby moved down to the basement. After about an hour the power went out. Gibbs had been prepared. He lit two of the kerosene lamps he keeps for camping. He turns and sees Zoe sitting in a chair. She was holding her little girl and he could tell little Abby was scared. Gibbs starts talking to her as the rain and wind begins picking up outside. After a while, Gibbs hears a noise upstairs and heads up to check on it. By the time he got back he hears Zoe say, "Gibbs…my water just broke."_

 _Gibbs tries to call 911 but the line is dead. He looks at Zoe and knows what he is going to have to do. He runs back up stairs to get several blankets an a few other things. A few minutes later he returns. Zoe is having a contraction at the time. He spreads the blankets on the floor and helps her down on them. He knows this isn't the first time he had to help deliver a baby. He looks over at little Abby he could tell she is scared so he starts talking to her. He smiles at her and says in his most calm voice, "Abby…just think in a little while you are going to have a little baby brother."_

 _The little girl looks at her mommy and then back at her grandfather, "Grandpa…mommy hurts."_

 _Zoe hears her baby girl and doesn't want her to be afraid, so she tries to smile as she works through another contraction, "Honey…I am going to be…fine. It…it is going to…to hurt just a little but it's worth it. Pretty soon you…you are going to be a big sister to your baby brother. Aren't you ex…excited about that?"_

 _The little girl shakes her head. "Mommy…I don't want you hurt."_

 _Gibbs smiles and says, "Abby…I promise you…your mommy is going to be fine but I am going to need your help right now. If I need a towel or something can you can you hand it to me?"_

 _The little girl shakes her head._

 _A few minutes later, Gibbs hears Zoe say, "Gibbs…little Tony is coming."_

 _Gibbs thought to himself that he was going to kill little Tony's father when he see him. Tony is going to pay for putting him in this predicament but everything changed the moment Gibbs sees and hears little Tony cry for the first time. He smiles as he hands Zoe the baby. For now he leaves the umbilical cord attached. He asked Abby to hand him a towel so he can dry the baby off. As he is covering the baby with another towel, he couldn't help but notice the little eyes seem to be staring right at him. He knows newborn babies can't really see that good but he believes this little one is really looking at him. He smiles at Zoe. He stands up and goes to the sink in the basement and washes his hands. When he is finished he turns and looks at little Abby. She doesn't look scared anymore but she keeps her distance._

 _Zoe smiles at her little girl, "Abby…come here and look at your little brother. Isn't he beautiful?"_

 _The little girl moves closer. She smiles and nods her head._

 _It was a few minutes later when the wind starts to die down just a little. Gibbs tries again to call 911. This time he is able to get someone on the phone. Thirty minutes later Zoe and little Tony are rush to the hospital. Gibbs and Abby are not too far behind…_

 _ **Back to the present…**_

Early the next morning, little Tony wakes up. Everything was quiet he pushes himself back and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He looks up and sees Grumpee is still asleep. He is hungry and he remembers the bag of cookies his Grumpee keeps in the truck for him and the others. He climbs back over the seat. It takes a few seconds but he finally finds it. With all his little might he pushes it up and onto the front passenger's seat.

Gibbs awakens when he feels movement next to him. He tries to opens his eyes but his head is pounding. He waits a few seconds and it finally starts to ease up just a little. When he is finally able to open his eyes, he smiles slightly because he sees what had caused the movement. Little Tony had somehow found his granddaddy survival kit. It was a bag he keeps with him when his grandchildren are in the truck. In his grogginess, he had forgotten all about it. He keeps juice, crackers and cookies in it. He puts the best smile he could on his face as he asks, "Tony…how did you get so smart?"

The little boy is eating one of the cookies. He looks at the older man, "No smart… hungry."

Gibbs would have laughed if his head didn't hurt. He watches as the little boy picks up one of the cookies and hands it to him. All the little boy said was, "Eat."

Gibbs was really hungry so he ate the cookie. "Tony…Tony how many cookies did you have so far?"

The little boy raised up two fingers.

Gibbs would have like the boy to have more but he wasn't sure when they would be rescue so he said, "Tony…why don't we save the rest of the cook…cookies for later? We are not sure when your mommy and dad…dy are going to find us."

The little boy looks at the rest of the cookies. Gibbs could tell the child wanted some more but he did listen to his grandfather and put the cookies back in the bag. The boy then looks at him and ask, "Grump…ee do you think mommy and daddy will find us?"

"Yes…I do."

For the rest of the day, Gibbs did his best to keep the child's mind off their predicament. He told the little boy stories about his daddy and mommy. Sometimes he would even sing with him.

At one point, little Tony finally tells him he is hungry and thirsty again. Gibbs tells him he can have two cookies. He also asked him to bring one of the cans of juice so he can open it for him. Little Tony does as he was asked.

"Grump…ee are you going to eat cookies. You need to eat a cookie."

"I am not hungry right now."

"Grump…ee you are telling fib. I hear you tummy talking."

"What?"

The little boy picks up the cookie, "Mommy says when my tummy makes noises it is telling me to feed it. You eat cookie."

The little boy waits for his grandfather to eat his cookie.

Gibbs smiles and puts the cookie up to his mouth. He fakes eating it and slips the cookie into his shirt pocket. He was worried if and when they are going to be found. He didn't want the little boy to starve.

 _ **The Search Is Called Off For Another Night…**_

When Zoe hears they were calling off the search again she starts crying. Tony becomes angry and gets into a heated argument with one of the organizers of the search party. The man would not back down and told the worried father he understood how he feels but he is not going to put any of his people in danger. The search party is going to start up at first light and nothing is going to change it. When Tony threatens to go by himself, the man tells him he will have him arrested. It was McGee who finally steps in and convinces his friend to get some sleep and food inside of him. He convinces Tony if he don't he wouldn't be any good to his little boy or Gibbs…

 _ **As The Sun Begins To Rise…**_

Little Tony wakes up in his grumpee's arms. He looks up and could see his Grumpee is still asleep. He tries to wake him but Gibbs will not wake up. Even at his young age he knew something was very wrong with his grumpee. He tries pushing on him, "WAKE UP…GRUMP…EE. WAKE…UP."

Gibbs just sits there with his head down and his eyes closed. Little Tony tries to open Gibbs' eyelid. When that doesn't work he begins pushing on him again and yells, "GRUMP…EE WAKE UP." Gibbs doesn't move.

Little Tony sits down and stares at his grumpee. Finally he reaches in the bag and pulls out two cookies. He eats one and then stands up. He tries to give it to his grumpee. He puts the cookie up to Gibbs' mouth, "Grump…ee eat."

Gibbs does not move.

Little Tony sits down again and stares at his grandfather for a little while longer. He knows his Grumpee has a boo boo. He knows his mommy and daddy can help him. He looks at the door. Maybe he could go and find them. He tries the door but it is locked. He tries to unlock it but he can't. He then tries to roll the window down and it works. He looks down at the ground and it doesn't look too far. If he was going to help his grumpee he needs to find his mommy and daddy now. He climbs out the window but his feet do not touch the ground. For a few seconds he just hangs there. He is scared it is going to hurt when he falls but he has to help his grumpee.

Seconds later, he lets go and falls to the ground. He looks up and knows he has to climb the hill. He scratches his head as he tries to figure out where to climb. Seconds later he see something. It looks like he can climb up that way. He starts his climb and within seconds he is on his butt. He cries a little but knows he has to do this to help his grumpee. He tries again. It takes him a while but he finally reaches the top of the embankment. He is now standing on a road. He looks both ways but doesn't see any cars. He decides to just start walking.

The little boy walks for almost an hour when he hears a noise. He turns and looks but doesn't see anything. He is scared because grumpee Gibbs, daddy and mommy had warned him not to go into the woods by himself. There are things that hurt him. He walks a few more feet and then he hears it again. He turns and sees a bush move. He starts running as fast as his little feet will take him. Seconds later he hears another noise just in front of him…

 _I hope you enjoyed…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Grumpee**

By Glow60

 _Summary – Something terrible happens to Grumpee and one of his grandchildren. Will the others be able to reach them in time?_

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In this story, before anyone says anything I am making Gibbs age closer to Mark Harmon's age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _ **CHAPTER 3…**_

 _ **A Few Minutes Earlier…**_

Bob and Sally White were heading into town to do a little shopping. Sally was telling her husband that she had heard on the news this morning that a grandfather and his two-year-old grandson are missing.

"What happen?"

"They said the two were at the county fair. The grandfather decided to leave before the fireworks and took his grandson with him. They never made it home."

Bob looks at his wife and asks, "Are they from this area?"

"No…from what I heard they are from the DC area."

"It never fails, some of these roads can be tricky and if you don't know your way around. I bet…"

At that moment, Bob sees something running in the middle of the road, he slams on the brakes and just misses it. Both he and his wife step out of their car. The two stand there face to face with a little boy.

The small child stares back at them.

Bob stays back and lets his wife Sally do all the talking. She smiles at the child, "Honey why are you out here alone? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

The little boy doesn't say anything but continues to stare at them.

Sally was not sure what to do. She looks at her husband and then back at the child. She sees some blood on his shirt, "Honey are you hurt? What happen to you?"

The little boy looks down at his shirt and sees the blood. He finally looks at her and says, "Grump…ee's blood. Need…find my mommy and daddy. They help Grump…ee."

Sally looks at her husband and can see he is already on his cellphone.

Meanwhile just a few miles away, Tony and Zoe are looking for any sign of a crash. Zoe cellphone rings. Tony looks at her as she answers the phone, "Yes…oh thank God. Is he okay?" Zoe smiles at Tony, "They found our baby."

"What about Gibbs?"

"No…they said Tony was alone. The sheriff gave me his location." Zoe looks at her GPS and sees they are only three miles away. They head straight to the area. Once they reach the area, the parents can see their little boy. Zoe couldn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop. She jumps out of the car and ran to her baby. She picks him up and began hugging and kissing him. After Tony finally stops the car he joins his wife and baby. Tears were in the father as he looks at the couple that found his baby. He just can't thank them enough.

After a few minutes, Tony asked his little boy about Grumpee.

Little Tony looks at his daddy and says, "Grump…ee have boo boo."

"Tony…listen to me…I need you to help us find Grump…ee. Do you know where Grumpee is?"

The little boy nods as he says, "Grump…ee hurt…he is sleeping."

The father's first thoughts when his son said Grumpee was sleeping that it meant Gibbs was dead because there was no way in hell Gibbs would let this child wonder around these woods by himself. He tries to remain calm, "Tony do you think you can show us where Grumpee is? When need to find him so we can help him."

The little boy nods his head. Tony tells Zoe to get into the car. They are going to see if they can find Gibbs. Before they left, Tony thanks the couple again and asks if they would wait until the sheriff gets here and let him know what is going on. Bob and Sally said they would stay.

Tony drives slowly on the road; he is hoping his little boy will recognize something that will lead them to Gibbs.

Finally the little boy points to some bushes, "Grump…ee's truck go down there. Grump…ee there."

The father looks and can see some broken branches. Tony kisses his little boy on the cheek and leaves the car. He runs toward the edge of the road and looks down. He can see Gibb's truck. He yells to Zoe to call the sheriff and to tell him to get an ambulance out here. He then carefully makes his way down the slope. Once he reaches the bottom he looks up. He wonders how his little boy every made it back up the embankment. He then turns his attention back to the damaged truck. As he moves closer, he can see Gibbs. He opens the door immediately checks for a pulse and he is thankful when he finds one.

A few minutes later he can hears cars above him. He also can hear a siren off in the distance. It took over thirty minutes to free Gibbs from his truck an another thirty minutes to get him transported to the hospital.

It was late in the evening when Gibbs finally wakes up. He can tell he is in a hospital. He sees both Abby and McGee in the room. They both are smiling at him. Abby asks him how he felt. It was at that moment he remembers what had happened and all he wants to know is if little Tony was okay.

Abby smiles, "Gibbs…don't worry about him. Little Tony is just fine. You are the one we are all worried about right now. How do you feel?"

Gibbs ignores the question, "Abby…he said the his arm hurt."

Abby smiles, "Gibbs…the doctors check him out pretty good. He only has a few cuts and bruises."

"Where is he now?"

"Tony and Zoe took both little Tony and little Abby back to the cabin so they could get some rest. They were both so exhausted and they wanted to have some alone time with their little one. And Gibbs…don't worry; they will be back here the first thing in the morning. They promised little Tony they would."

For the moment, Gibbs seemed to be satisfied, "How did you and McGee find us?"

Abby looks at McGee and turns back and smiles, "Gibbs…we can't take any credit for that. It was all little Tony's doing. He was the one who save you."

Gibbs looks a little surprised.

Abby continues to smile as she begins to fill him in on the missing pieces, "Gibbs…little Tony told his daddy you were sleeping and he couldn't wake you up. So…the little guy decides to go looking for his mommy and daddy. We don't know how he did it but he climbed out of your truck window and made his way up that steep embankment. He then walked over three miles before this really nice couple almost ran him over. They called the sheriff's office. Tony and Zoe were the first to arrive. Would you believe that little guy led them to where you were and the rest of it is history."

Gibbs smiles because the little boy he was supposed to protect…ended up protected him instead.

A few minutes later, the doctor walks into the room. He tells Gibbs that he is a very lucky man. There were no broken bones. He is just dehydrated, bruised and has a concussion. The doctor tells him if everything goes well he can go home in the morning.

The next day, after Gibbs had just finished eating breakfast, he hears some noises in the hallway. Seconds later, he sees both little Abby and Tony run into the room. The parents are not too behind them.

"Grump...ee…Grump…ee you wake."

Gibbs pushes the table away and opens his arms as the two little ones climb onto the bed. Within seconds they are in his arms. He hugs them and kisses them both on the forehead.

Tony and Zoe just stand by the door and smile as little Abby hands him a teddy bear. "Grandpa…I got you this. It made me feel good when I was in the hospital."

He takes the bear and places it next to him on the bed. He kisses her, "Thank you Abby, it has already made me feel much…much better."

Little Tony stares at him before he ask, "Grump…ee you kay?"

"Yes…I'm kay…thanks to you."

The little boy smiles as he lifts he shirt up and shows his tummy. "Doctor gave us Red Ferrrareee band…aidds. See mine…"

Gibbs looks a little puzzled when the boy says us. So he looks at the boy's father.

Tony grins and tells him to look at his chest. Gibbs peeks inside his gown and starts laughing when he sees the band-aid with the little red car on it. Gibbs now understands why one of the night nurses was grinning when she was taking his vitals and checking his bruises. He grabs the two little children and hugs them and tells them how much he loves them.

Around noon, Gibbs is finally released from the hospital. He rides back to the cabin with Tony and his family. For the rest of the day both Gibbs and little Tony were pampered. They could get anything they wanted for dinner. Gibbs wants a nice steak dinner and little Tony wants cake…chocolate cake to be more precise. They tell him he could have it but he was going to have to eat dinner first. After he ate his dinner he was jumping for joy when the adult Abby place the chocolate cake on the table. On the top of the cake was a red Ferrari with the words Grumpee's Hero.

Even after what had happened these past few days it was agreed by everyone that they would finish their vacation. Yesterday was Tony's birthday but everyone including Tony had forgotten about it. Now that things were almost back to normal Zoe plans to have a special day for the man she loves. She let him sleep late while she and his two little ones made him a special breakfast. Tony is abruptly awakened when he hears the door open and his wife and children singing happy birthday. He sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. The father smiles as his little ones jump on the bed and then jump on him with birthday hugs and kisses.

Finally the children move back so their mommy can place the bed tray on the bed. Tony looks down at his birthday breakfast. He sees two pancakes with smiley faces on them. His smile gets bigger because he knows his little ones made them for him.

He looks up at his beautiful wife and thanks her.

She smiles, "Do you think I was going to forget about your birthday?"

He grins, "What all that happen…I had forgotten all about it myself."

"Well today is your day…we have some special plans for you."

"We? Special plans."

Zoe knows what her husband is thinking. She smiles, "DiNozzo…get your mind out of the gutter. We…meaning all the occupants in this house planned a special day for you. Now eat your birthday breakfast."

After Zoe left Tony shares his smiley face birthday pancakes with his two little ones. When he was finished he sets the tray down on the floor and gets up. He tells his two little ones to go get dress while he takes a shower.

After the shower he heads back into the room. He gets dressed and heads outside. He finds everyone outside playing with the kids. Gibbs is sitting on the porch watching. Tony decides to sit down next to him.

"Happy Birthday Tony."

"Thanks…would you believe I almost forgot about it."

"Tony…I am sorry…"

Tony looks at the older man. Leave it to Gibbs to feel guilty about what happen. "Gibbs it was an accident. It could have happen to any of us."

"Yes…but I almost cost little Tony his life."

"Gibbs…both you and my son are alive. My little boy told me how you kept talking to him and singing him songs so he would not be afraid. You kept his spirit up. He is going to be fine and you are fine. From the way I see it you are both heroes to me." Tony decides to change the subject, "So…Gibbs today is my birthday and I want to know if there are any surprises that I should be worried about?"

Gibbs grins and turns his attention back to the others. Finally he says, "I would be a little careful about opening McGee's birthday gift if I were you."

The rest of the vacation went by quickly. On the day before they were to leave, Gibbs watches the children while the parents started packing up their things. When they were finished Tony made pizza one last time for everyone.

After dinner the children were put to bed early and the parents decided to stay up and play cards. Gibbs passes on it and heads outside. He wants to sit on the porch and watch the sunset. He is going to miss this place and the company but they all had to get back to their own lives. He knows he will see them off and on but for these to weeks it was nice to have them so close by.

After a while he turns his attention back to the sky. It wasn't long before he felt something touch his arm. He looks down and sees little Tony.

"What are you doing up?"

"We go home."

"Yes tomorrow we go home."

"I miss you Grump…ee."

"I am going to miss you too."

"Grump…ee can stay here with you?"

Gibbs picks his grandson up and places him on his lap. He is still a little sore but he tolerates it, "I wish you could but your mommy and daddy would miss you so much if you stayed here."

Gibbs could see the child thinking.

"Grump…ee…you could come with us."

Gibbs shakes his head, "No…little one…I have my own place to stay but you can come visit me anytime."

"Kay..."

Gibbs grins as he slowly begins rocking his chair. He knows it wouldn't take long before this little one falls asleep. When he did he would take him inside and put him to bed. As he rocks the chair he could feel the little body finally relax.

He looks at the little boy and smiles. He turns his attention toward the house it is when he notices; most of the lights were now turned off. He figures they must have called it a night and headed to bed. Just as he was about pick up the little boy and take him inside, he sees the adult Tony standing by one of the window. The father smiles at him and mouths that he will see him in the morning. Gibbs is glad Tony still trusts him with his children. He looks down at the sleeping little boy and decides to stay outside just a little longer. He wishes the time would not fly by so fast…

 _I found this and I thought it was most fitting. "The most beautiful moments always seemed to accelerate and slip beyond one's grasp just when you want to hold onto them for as long as possible."_

― _E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

Lastly, I had originally planned to only write one story about Grumpee Gibbs but I had a few that requested some more so I hoped you enjoyed this story?


End file.
